


If the Shoe Fits

by faithinthepoor



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during “The Girl Who Suddenly Collapsed”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Shoe Fits

It’s a long way from Broken Arrow to the store of Stuart Weitzman and I don’t belong here, I’m not ready to stop being a small town girl. These girls are so much prettier than me, well except Michelle, and I know I’ll be eliminated soon. It’s embarrassing to have them serve me and I can’t wait for this whole experience to end but then Christina gives me a look that seems to say that she would service me any way I wanted and suddenly I am nervous and excited and I’m not sure I want to go home anymore.


End file.
